Eye of the Storm (Ben 12)
Eye of the Storm is the fourth episode of Ben 12. Plot Gwen is in front of the bathroom door in the Rust Bucket. (Gwen): Come on Ben! Hurry up! The camera shows that Ben isn't even in the bathroom. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. (Gwen): Ben? Where are you? Is this some sort of trick? Gwen was now being levitated. (Gwen): Hey! Ben turned visible. He was Ghostfreak. (Ben): Ha! Gotcha! (Gwen): Dweeb. I'll get you back. (Ben): We'll see. The Omnitrix timed out. (Max): Cool it, you two. Check out the news. (News): There's a huge storm forming near Florida! Scientists say it will destroy most of the country! (Ben): That's not good. (Gwen): You don't saaay. (Max): Let's go. Max started driving the Rust Bucket towards the storm. They arrived. A few officers pulled them over. (Officer): People aren't allowed here. There's a huge storm! (Max): Sorry. (Gwen): Where's Ben? Ben is Ripjaws swimming in the ocean going towards the storm. (Max): Come on, the Rust Bucket is submersible. Max pressed a button. The Rust Button turned into a submarine. Max put it into the water and headed after Ben. (Officer): Dafuq. (Gwen): Hey doofus! Come back! (Ben): You guys are booorrriiing though. I want to take out this storm. Ben swam into the storm. In a flash, he got tossed out. Max opened the window and Ben fell into the Rust Bucket. Max closed it. Ben detrasnformed. (Ben): I'm dizzy. (Gwen): That's what you get. (Max): We have to find some way to destroy that storm. It'll destroy half the country if it's not stopped. (Ben): I'm sure I have something that can deal with this. (Gwen): Me too. Gwen scrolled through her spellbook. (Gwen): Thedicus Stromro Powtato! Gwen's spell shot a mini tornado into the storm. It was not very effective... (Ben): Nice one, dweeb. (Max): Don't start. The Omnitrix turned green. (Ben): Yes! Let's try taking this storm out with a fire storm of my own! Ben transformed. (Ben): Heatblast! Aw yeah! Ben jumped out of the Rust Bucket. He flew towards the storm. He started flying around inside and making a fire tornado. The fire tornado was beating against the storm. (Ben): Come on... Suddenly, it started raining hard. The fire tornado burned out. Ben started burning out too. (Ben): OW OW OW OW! Ben flew back to the Rust Bucket. He ignited himself again. (Ben): Water burns! The Omnitrix timed out. Ben reverted back. (Max): Now what? Ben failed, Gwen's spell failed, Ben failed again... (Gwen): Let Ben have his third strike? (Ben): Ha ha! That was so funny Gwen. I'll show you. I bet I have SOME alien here who can stop this! Ben climbed out of the Rust Bucket. He activated the Omnitrix. He spun the dial, jumped into the water, and randomly selected an alien. Out of the water came... (Ben): Way Big! (Max): This could work. BEN! Way Big can create cosmic storms! Make one to cancel out this storm! (Ben): You got it, Grandpa! Ben made a Cosmic Storm. He sent it into the storm. They both merged into one giant storm. (Ben): I did not see that coming... Ben ran into the storm. He made a cosmic tornado by spinning. It destroyed the storm. The Omnitrix timed out. Ben fell into the water. LATER... (Ben): Well that was awesome. *Sneeze* But I guess going into that storm got me a cold. *Sneeze* (Gwen): Here's your soup. Gwen threw it on Ben. (Ben): OW! Soup burns! (Gwen): THAT'S for Ghostfreaking me earlier! Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Aliens *Ghostfreak *Ripjaws *Heatblast *Way Big Villains *Storm Trivia *This is the first episode to have more than two aliens used. Category:Ben 12 Category:Episodes